Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf/Transcript
Missing Persons *'Commander Veldaban:' Yes, what is it human? **'Player:' There's no need to be rude. **'Player:' Why don't we go for a beer and a kebab? **'Player:' Do you have a quest for me? ***'Commander Veldaban:' Actually, there is something, Player. I'm trying to conduct an investigation and the Supreme Commander won't release any guardsmen to help me. ****'Player:' Good luck with that. ****'Player:' Let me help. *****'Commander Veldaban:' That's very good of you, Player. Let me explain what's happening. People have been going missing from Keldagrim East, too many for it to just be coincidence. Someone must be abducting them. ******'Player:' Who's gone missing? ******'Player:' Do you think the Red Axe is behind it? ******'Player:' Were there signs of a struggle? *****'Black Guard:' Commander Veldaban! We're under attack! *****'Commander Veldaban:' Under attack? Where? By whom? *****'Black Guard:' Chaos dwarves, by the watchtower in the south mines! Colonel Grenda is engaging them but requests reinforcements. *****'Commander Veldaban:' Old Battleaxe needs reinforcements? It must be serious. Player, welcome to the Black Guard. Let's go. **'Player:' Nothing. Attack on the Watchtower *'Commander Veldaban:' What is the situation, Colonel? *'Colonel Grenda:' Chaos dwarves, sir. There's one left but it's holed up in the watchtower. It's got some kind of new-fangled weapon. I've lost six men. It's lucky I was down here with my squad, Commander. I've told you we should post more guards down here in the mines. *'Commander Veldaban:' I agree with you, but it's not my decision. Supreme Commander Bisi says we don't have the resources. *'Colonel Grenda:' With all due respect, Commander, that's a load of- *'Commander Veldaban:' I know, Colonel. We can talk about this later. **'Player:' What kind of weapon does the chaos dwarf have? ***'Colonel Grenda:' I've never seen it before. It could be a special crossbow, or a magic staff. ***'Commander Veldaban:' If chaos dwarves have learned how to use magic then we're in trouble. **'Player:' Who are you? ***'Colonel Grenda:' Colonel Grenda of the Black Guard, Keldagrim First Regiment. I don't think we've got the time for life stories right now. **'Player:' What were the chaos dwarves doing here? ***'Colonel Grenda:' I think they were trying to get into the city. If we hadn't caught them, they might have stolen a boat and taken it up the river. What their plans were, I couldn't say. They weren't a large enough force to pose a threat to the city as a whole, but it might have been an advance scouting party. **'Player:' I'll deal with the chaos dwarf. ***'Commander Veldaban:' I'm going in too. ***'Colonel Grenda:' Commander, I should be the one going in. You're too valuable to put in danger. ***'Commander Veldaban:' I'm too valuable to walk around a damn office all day, Colonel. You'll stay out here in case the chaos dwarf makes a break for it. ***'Colonel Grenda:' Commander- ***'Commander Veldaban:' That's an order, Colonel. ***'Colonel Grenda:' Yes, sir. ***'Commander Veldaban:' Are you ready, Player? ****'Player:' I'm ready. ****'Player:' I'll go and get ready. *'Colonel Grenda:' You said you'd deal with that chaos dwarf! Get to it, soldier. *'Commander Veldaban:' You said you'd deal with that chaos dwarf! Get to it, soldier. *'Black Guard:' Sorry Commander...would salute, but... *'Commander Veldaban:' Great Guthix, man! What happened to you? *'Black Guard:' New weapon...magic fire-wand...maybe... *'Commander Veldaban:' You hang in there, soldier! We'll get you back to Keldagrim, and I'll get the chaos dwarf who did this to you! *'Commander Veldaban:' I don't like this, Player. Chaos dwarves aren't known for their inventiveness. For them to have a new weapon like this... **'Player:' What was that weapon? ***'Commander Veldaban:' It looks like it's basically a miniature cannon. The mining companies have been trying to develop them for a while, but I didn't think they'd had any luck. **'Player:' Do you think the Red Axe is behind this? ***'Commander Veldaban:' That's what I'm worried about. The Red Axe. This day just keeps getting worse. I could use a drink. **'Player:' The chaos dwarf dropped a slip of paper. ***'Commander Veldaban:' Let me see that... This is a Grand Exchange order slip. The companies use them to trade with other cities. This slip will represent an order that's being held at the Grand Exchange in Varrock. But I don't understand this note on the other side. 'I forgive you.' Who is forgiving whom? And what's a chaos dwarf doing with this slip anyway? Player, could you do me a favour? Take this slip to the Grand Exchange and see what they know about it. I need to report back to the Supreme Commander in Keldagrim. You can get to the Grand Exchange using the mine cart system in Keldagrim. ****'Player:' I'll take the slip to the Grand Exchange now. *****'Commander Veldaban:' Thanks. There's a cart that goes straight from Keldagrim to the Grand Exchange; you can use that to get there. I'll be back in the Black Guard HQ if you need me. ****'Player:' What was that weapon? ****'Player:' Do you think the Red Axe is behind this? ****'Player:' Never mind. **'Player:' Never mind. The Order Slip *'Player:' Hi there. *'Grand Exchange clerk:' Good day to you, sir/ma'am. How can I help you? **'Player:' I have this dwarven order slip... ***'Grand Exchange clerk:' Your order has completed. Here are your items. ***''The clerk takes the note and hands you a package.'' New Threats, Old Foes Off Duty *'Lieutenant Brae:' Hello, visitor. Is there something I can help you with? **'Player:' Where is Commander Veldaban? ***'Lieutenant Brae:' He went off-duty. He said that he would be in the Laughing Miner pub, in Keldagrim East. **'Player:' Never mind. It's All Politics *'Veldaban:' Hello, Player. **'Player:' Are you drunk? ***'Commander Veldaban:' Not yet, but I'm working on it. **'Player:' What are you doing here? ***'Commander Veldaban:' I'm drinking beer. I'm off-duty, since, apparently, there's nothing they need me for back at HQ. Supreme Commander Bisi has taken me off the case. I'm not to investigate the missing persons any more. ****'Player:' Why did he take you off the case? *****'Commander Veldaban:' He said that an investigation was ongoing but it wasn't a priority. You know why the missing persons aren't a priority? It's because they're from Keldagrim East. They're poor. They're unemployed, or they're low-wage labourers. The rich people have the power in Keldagrim. The rich people run the mining companies, and the companies make up the Consortium, and the Consortium controls the Black Guard. If some high-class citizen from Keldagrim so much as stubs their toe, I have to go over there personally but, when people from Keldagrim East go missing, I'm told it's not a priority. ****'Player:' Who's on the case now? *****'Commander Veldaban:' Lieutenant Brae. She's not going to get anywhere, though. Don't get me wrong. She's a good kid, but she's not assertive enough. The Supreme Commander can starve her of resources and she won't complain like I would. ****'Player:' Do you think that the missing persons are connected to the chaos dwarves? *****'Commander Veldaban:' I don't believe in coincidence. It's almost too horrible to contemplate, though. Could chaos dwarves really be coming into our city and carrying people off under our noses? ****'Player:' Do you think the Red Axe is involved? *****'Commander Veldaban:' The Red Axe? Guthix, what a horrible thought. I need another drink. Would you get me one, Player? Ask the barmaid for a Guardsman's Stout. Tell her to put it on my tab. ****'Player:' Let's talk about something else. **'Player:' I've got the Grand Exchange package. ***'Veldaban:' Let me look at that... These are just random items. This doesn't make any kind of sense. ****'Player:' What do you think of this boot? *****'Commander Veldaban:' Looks like the kind of boot that chaos dwarf was wearing. It's a mass-produced military-style boot, decent but not expensive. Why would anyone order a single boot rather than a pair? ****'Player:' What do you think of this bowl? *****'Commander Veldaban:' That's not a cooking bowl. I'm guessing it has some use in industry. Look at the rim. It looks like it could form an air-tight seal with something. ****'Player:' What do you think of this metal rod? *****'Commander Veldaban:' I'm guessing that square tip goes into some kind of socket, and then you can turn it using the handle. Like a giant key. But a key to what? ****'Player:' What do you think of these green and yellow stones? *****'Commander Veldaban:' Ah, I recognise those. Those are mine cart switching stones. They slot into a control board to change the points on a mine cart track. I don't know what they're doing in the package, though. ****'Player:' What do you think of this metal rectangle? *****'Commander Veldaban:' Beats me. It could be for any number of things. ****'Player:' What do you think of this turnscrew? *****'Commander Veldaban:' This doesn't look like a standard turnscrew. It's designed to fit a particular kind of screw. ****'Player:' Let's talk about something else. **'Player:' I'll talk to you later. The Barmaid's Tip *'Barmaid:' Welcome to the Laughing Miner pub, human traveller. **'Player:' Who is that man walking around outside? **'Player:' I'd like a beer, please. **'Player:' I'd like some food, please. **'Player:' Commander Velaban wants a Guardsman's Stout. ***'Barmaid:' Is the commander okay? He looks in a bad mood. ****'Player:' He's fine. *****'Barmaid:' He's been coming in here a lot lately. He used to come in here with his lady-friend, but I haven't seen her for a while. Anyways, here's his drink. *****''The Barmaid hands you a glass of dark stout.'' ****'Player:' He's just having a bad day. **'Player:' I have to go. Ghosts from the Past *'Veldaban:' Thanks, Player. *'Player:' I didn't know you had a lady-friend. **'Commander Veldaban:' What are you talking about? I'm too busy with my work for that sort of thing. I haven't been seeing anyone since... since before the Battle of Barendir. **'Player:' The barmaid said she'd seen you with someone. ***'Commander Veldaban:' She must have been mistaken. I haven't been in here except on my own. **'Player:' What was the Battle of Barendir? ***'Commander Veldaban:' I don't think anyone who was at that battle came back quite the same. It was a few years ago. The trolls had been attacking our miners, so the Supreme Commander sent a Black Guard regiment to deal with them. I was just a lieutenant at the time. Our commanding officer was Colonel Grimsson. He was a real slave-driver. The new recruits think Colonel Grenda is bad, but Grimsson was ten times worse. We had to attack a position where the trolls were entrenched. The trolls rained rocks down on us from behind cover, and attacked from side-tunnels and pits. We lost hundreds of men. There were bodies everywhere, and the smell of blood was... I wish I could forget it. Colonel Grimsson led the charge. He burst through the barricades that the trolls had set up, and I saw him in combat with the troll general. WE took the cavern, but Grimsson kept hacking at the trolls that fled. He was screaming like a demon and his whole face was covered in blood from a wound to his forehead. Then the trolls were gone, but Grimsson didn't stop fighting. He attacked anyone who came near him. He wounded several soldiers. Maybe he wound to his head affected his brain. Maybe the horrors of the battle just pushed him over the edge. I don't know. I made the call. I ordered my squad to subdue him. When we got back from Keldagrim there was a court-martial and he was discharged from the Black Guard. A while later he disappeared. No one else went berserk like Grimsson, but I don't think anyone who was at Barendir has been the same since. Never mind all that though. It's all over. Thinking about it will do no good. **'Player:' Let's talk about something else. ***'Veldaban:' I'm about ready to go back to HQ now. Will you walk me back? ****'Player:' Let's go. Sticking It to the Boss *'Commander Veldaban:' Supreme Commander! Supreme Commander Bisi! *'Lieutenant Brae:' Commander Veldaban! *'Commander Veldaban:' Lieutenant! I want to talk to the Super... Supreme Commander! *'Lieutenant Brae:' You can't see him, Commander. You're- *'Commander Veldaban:' Why not? Is the Supreme Commander busy? Ha ha ha! He can't see me because he's Bisi? *'Lieutenant Brae:' Because you're drunk, Commander! You shouldn't- *'Commander Veldaban:' Get out of my way, Lieutenant! *'Commander Veldaban:' Supreme Commander Bisi! I want to talk to you! *'Supreme Commander:' Veldaban! How dare you barge into my office in this state! *'Commander Veldaban:' I'll barge into your office in... whatever state... I'm the Commander of the Black Guard! *'Supreme Commander:' You're the Commander of the Keldagrim Black Guard, Veldaban. You work for me. *'Commander Veldaban:' I work for the people of Keldagrim! *'Supreme Commander:' You work for me, or, at least, you do when you're sober! *'Commander Veldaban:' You're a corporate... a corporate... something. You only do what they tell you. You don't care about people... *'Supreme Commander:' That's enough, Commander! You're drunk. Get out of here and sleep this off and maybe I'll forget about it. *'Commander Veldaban:' You don't care... you don't care about people... Player cares. Player will work it all out. You'll work out what all the things in the package mean. Won't you, Player? I'm going...to bed... Sleep-talking *'Commander Veldaban:' ...zzz... ...Hilda...where are you?... ...zzz... ...where are you taking her? ...Hilda... don't take her... ...no... no, no, no, don't take her... ...Hilda... I'll remember... you... ...zzz... A Trip Down Memory Lane One's Not Enough You have a hazy recollection of a similar control box, but one that had a map on it and multiple sockets. This one has no diagram and only a single socket in the centre. *'Player:' I'm not going to be able to control the cart without someone to help. Maybe I should see if Veldaban is awake. Getting Help *'Commander Veldaban:' Hello, Player. **'Player:' Are you in trouble? ***'Commander Veldaban:' Oh, I bet I am. I'm sure later today the Supreme Commander will call me into his office and I'll have to grovel for my job. It was stupid of me to say what I said, but that doesn't mean I was wrong. I'll worry about that later, though. Have you discovered anything? **'Player:' How are you feeling? ***'Commander Veldaban:' Uurgh, I've felt better. I'll be alright, though. **'Player:' I found a secret door in the mines. ***'Commander Veldaban:' I knew it! That must be how the chaos dwarves are getting into the city! You've got to show me. Are you ready to go now? ****'Player:' Let's go. **'Player:' Goodbye. Talking to Veldaban *'Commander Veldaban:' Yes? **'Player:' I have to do something else. ***'Commander Veldaban:' I'll be in the Laughing Miner if you need me. **'Player:' Who is Hilda? ***'Commander Veldaban:' Hilda? I don't know anyone called Hilda. ****'Player:' You were talking in your sleep. You said her name. *****'Commander Veldaban:' I don't know why I would say that name. Maybe you misheard me. ******'Player:' I'm sure I heard you say it. *******'Commander Veldaban:' Well, I can't say for certain that I didn't. I was asleep, after all. But I can't think why I would say that name. ******'Player:' Doesn't the name mean anything to you? *******'Commander Veldaban:' It sounds familiar. *******'Commander Veldaban:' But I can't place it. I don't know what's going on here, but I really don't know anyone called Hilda. I'm sorry. ******'Player:' Maybe Hilda was the person the barmaid saw you with. *******'Commander Veldaban:' I don't know who Hilda is, and I don't know who the barmaid thinks she saw me with, so yes, why not roll two imaginary people into one? ******'Player:' Let's get on with the job. *******'Commander Veldaban:' Good plan. If this Hilda even exists, we can worry about her later. ****'Player:' Never mind. My mistake. **'Player:' Never mind. Dondakan *'Dondakan the Dwarf:' Hello, Veldaban. *'Commander Veldaban:' Hello, father. *'Dondakan the Dwarf:' What are you doing down here? Have you decided to leave the Black Guard and go into a more profitable line of business? *'Commander Veldaban:' There are more important things than making yourself rich, father. *'Dondakan the Dwarf:' Not to a real dwarf there aren't. Maybe that's why you're hanging around with a human. *'Commander Veldaban:' There was no reason to come here, Player. Show me that entrance you found. Minecart Madness Redoux *'Commander Veldaban:' This place, it looks familiar. **'Player:' You think you've been here before? ***'Commander Veldaban:' I don't remember coming here, but somehow I feel like I have. It's probably nothing. **'Player:' Do you think the Red Axe built this place? ***'Commander Veldaban:' Honestly, any of the companies might have done it. It's industry for the sake of industry. You've got a factory churning out cart track, so you need to lay it out somewhere. **'Player:' Let's get on with the job. *'Commander Veldaban:' This board controls the junctions on the track. You slot green and yellow stones into it to change direction. **'Player:' How do you know about the stones? **'Player:' There are green and yellow stones in the package. **'Player:' You take the stones and man the board. I'll ride the cart. ***'Commander Veldaban:' Good idea. ***''You give the yellow and green stones to Veldaban.'' **'Player:' Never mind. The Missing Dwarves *'Fjoila:' Brunolt! Have you seen Brunolt? **'Player:' Who is Brunolt? ***'Fjoila:' He's my husband! The chaos dwarves took him deeper into the base. Do you know where he is? ***'Commander Veldaban:' We'll do our best to find him, ma'am. **'Player:' How did you get here? ***'Fjoila:' The chaos dwarves kidnapped us! They broke into our house at night and carried us off! Brunolt tried to fight them but he's not as young as he used to be and he couldn't... I'm so worried about him! You've got to make sure he's safe! **'Player:' What do the chaos dwarves want with you? ***'Fjoila:' I don't know! They didn't ask us any questions, they just dumped us in here and they've been taking us, one by one. They took Brunolt! Please, you've got to find him. **'Player:' You should get back to Keldagrim now. ***'Fjoila:' But what about Brunolt? ***'Commander Veldaban:' Please, ma'am, get back to Keldagrim. We'll find Hilda. *'Player:' You told the prisoner we'd look for Hilda. **'Commander Veldaban:' I did? I meant to say we'd find the husband, Brunolt. I don't know what's getting into me. Something about this place makes me feel like I've heard the name before, but I still can't place it. Is it possible that I've forgotten her? I don't normally forget things. Or, at least, I don't think so. *'Player:' Let's get on with the job. *'Commander Veldaban:' This door, I remember it. I remember this switch. It's starting to come back. The door needs two people to open, so I must have come here before with someone else. Perhaps I came through here with Hilda. There's something important on the other side of this door. Something that we found. Something that happened. I just can't remember what. *'Commander Veldaban:' Well, it's open. I suppose we'll find out what happened next. Brainwashing *'Commander Veldaban:' That must be Brunolt! **'Player:' We've got to rescue him! ***'Commander Veldaban:' He's too closely guarded now. If we follow him we might have a chance later. **'Player:' There's nothing we can do for him now. ***'Commander Veldaban:' We can follow and keep watching. We might get a chance. *'Brunolt:' Please! What are you doing? You've got the wrong dwarf! Look, do what you want to me, just let Fjoila go! Please! *'Ogre shaman:' Quiet, little dwarf! *'Brunolt:' No! What are you doing? I can't... think... Fjoila... Don't hurt... *'Chaos Dwarf:' ... *'Ogre shaman:' Listen me! You are chaos dwarf! *'Chaos Dwarf:' I am chaos dwarf. *'Ogre shaman:' You worship Zamorak, god of chaos! *'Chaos Dwarf:' You worship Zamorak, god of chaos. *'Ogre shaman:' You serve Red Axe! *'Chaos Dwarf:' I serve Red Axe. *'Ogre shaman:' Hail Zamorak! *'Chaos Dwarf:' Hail Zamorak! *'Ogre shaman:' You not fear. You not doubt. You not hesitate. You go to next station now. *'Commander Veldaban:' What are they doing? It's like that spell... wiped his mind. I've seen this before, I know I have... *'Gnome technician:' Right, step into the machine. This will only hurt quite a lot. *'Chaos Dwarf:' I not fear! I not doubt! *'Gnome technician:' Good, good. Into the machine, please. *'Gnome technician:' Good, good. Transformation complete. On to the next station, please. *'Commander Veldaban:' They're turning him into a chaos dwarf... And I've seen this before. I remember it. They turned her into a chaos dwarf. I've seen this before. *'Commander Veldaban:' Hilda! No! *'Red Axe Director:' Who's that? *'Colonel Grimsson:' It's that Black Guard commander! How did he get in here again? Guards! Don't let them escape! Taking Cover *'Commander Veldaban:' I'm sorry, Player! **'Player:' You blew our cover! ***'Commander Veldaban:' I'm sorry! It all came back to me. **'Player:' Why did you shout that? ***'Commander Veldaban:' I had some sort of flashback. I saw Hilda in that machine. *'Commander Veldaban:' I remember what happened now. I was here before, with Hilda. We got in, but we were spotted. We were trapped in this office. They knew people would notice if I disappeared, so they wiped my memory and dumped me back in Keldagrim. But Hilda... Guthix, poor Hilda. She was just a nobody from Keldagrim East. That's what they said. She wouldn't be missed. So they turned her into a chaos dwarf. Just like they're doing with all the other poor dwarves they're kidnapping from Keldagrim East. *'Colonel Grimsson:' Veldabaaan! *'Commander Veldaban:' Grimsson! You killed her! You killed Hilda! *'Colonel Grimsson:' Did I? She was alive and well when I last saw her. Alive and well and eager to serve Zamorak! *'Commander Veldaban:' Where is she? *'Colonel Grimsson:' Oh, we sent her to Keldagrim to get more prisoners. We made her into a hand cannoneer. But... oh... that raiding party didn't return. It looks like your Black Guard soldiers killed her! Ha! Maybe you killed her yourself! Maybe your friend Player killed her! *'Commander Veldaban:' Grimsson! I'll kill you! *'Colonel Grimsson:' You can't escape! We'll do the same thing to you that we did to Hilda! You'll serve us faithfully, and you'll never remember that you were once Veldaban of the Black Guard. *'Commander Veldaban:' Player! You killed her! You killed Hilda! **'Player:' I don't understand! ***'Commander Veldaban:' That chaos dwarf on the tower! The one who dropped the slip! That was Hilda! **'Player:' I didn't know it was her! ***'Commander Veldaban:' Neither did I! Damn the Red Axe. **'Player:' That wasn't Hilda. Hilda was gone by then. ***'Commander Veldaban:' You're right. She was gone. They'd already killed her. But she did leave us that package. This room is full of Grand Exchange order slips. She could have made up an order with items she knew would help me get into the base again. Then she kept the order slip on her when she was transformed, knowing that I would find it when she was killed. ****'Player:' The Red Axe are outlawed. How can they order things? *****'Commander Veldaban:' You think the Grand Exchange cares who orders what? Besides, they don't need to put 'Red Axe' on the slips. Everything is done with numbers. ****'Player:' How do the order slips work? *****'Commander Veldaban:'You write the items you want and payment details on the slip. The machine in the corner cuts the slips up. The main part goes to the Grand Exchange. *****'Commander Veldaban:' You keep the slip, and show it to the exchange clerk to get the items. ****'Player:' Could I use the slips to get free stuff? *****'Commander Veldaban:' I can't believe you'd think about that now! I thought we dwarves were meant to be the materialistic ones! *****'Commander Veldaban:' Anyway, no, you can't. You'd still have to provide payment details. For you, it would just be a more complicated way or using the Grand Exchange. ****'Player:' There are still some things in the package. *****'Commander Veldaban:' There are? Looks like Hilda was a clever one. She must have known we'd be trapped in here again, and gave us things we could use to escape. We can get out of here, and with our memories, too. We've just got to work it out. The Cold Hard Truth... *'Commander Veldaban:' We've made it! Now we've got to get back to warn the Consortium! Some time later... *'Commander Veldaban:' Veldaban, Commander of the Black Guard in Keldagrim, presenting himself to the Consortium with a guest. *'Purple Pewter Director:' Commander Veldaban. We've all read your report. It makes for worrying reading. *'Blue Opal Director:' If it is true. *'Supreme Commander:' Commander Veldaban is my most senior officer. We can trust his word. *'Purple Pewter Director:' Do you have anything to add to your report, Commander? *'Commander Veldaban:' The Red Axe is a serious threat. We need to step up our defences. *'Green Gemstone Director:' Yes, that was agreed. I believe Supreme Commander Bisi has assigned a Black Guard division to the problem? *'Supreme Commander:' Yes. The First Regiment under Colonel Grenda will hold the entrance you found and keep chaos dwarves from approaching the city. *'Commander Veldaban:' That deals with that entrance, but what if they find another way in? We need to deal with this threat at its source! *'While Chisel Director:' Assault the Red Axe stronghold? *'Silver Cog Director:' I hardly think the problem is serious enough to warrant- *'Commander Veldaban:' Serious enough? *'Supreme Commander:' Commander! Don't interrupt the company leaders! *'Silver Cog Director:' As I was saying, I hardly think the problem is serious enough to warrant a military assault. After all, no one important went missing. *'Commander Veldaban:' No one important? *'Supreme Commander:' Veldaban! *'Purple Pewter Director:' Commander Veldaban, I understand that one of the missing persons was important to you, but you must not allow that to cloud your judgement. *'Commander Veldaban:' They wiped her memory and turned her into a chaos dwarf! *'Supreme Commander:' An investigation into the Red Axe's current activities is ongoing. *'Commander Veldaban:' Don't give me that! I'm head of the Keldagrim Black Guard! If there's an investigation, I should be leading it. You're as bad as the Red Axe! All of you! *'Supreme Commander:' Veldaban- *'Commander Veldaban:' I've had enough of this. Supreme Commander, I am resigning from the Black Guard. *'Supreme Commander:' Veldaban! *'Commander Veldaban:' I'll get to the bottom of this without you if I have to. Player, thank you for your help. I'll contact you if there's anything else you can do. Transcript